


Broken

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, F/F, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Mark comes to Seattle to bring Addison back to New York. He didn't realize she was in love with Meredith Grey
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was something I stumbled upon when looking for another story I had started/wanted to work on. I don't know where I was going with it, but I felt like it could end where I ended it.

“He's in love with that intern and he's not even trying to hide it,” Mark tried. Everything Addison had said to him was a lie. She wasn’t in love with Derek. She wasn’t even trying to make it work anymore. He had screwed up before, but he hadn’t come all this way to be lied to. Their eyes locked and Mark knew then that Addison wasn’t just lying to him she was lying to herself. Her eyes were on his, but it was as though she didn’t really see him, and suddenly it all made sense. “He’s not trying to hide it, but you are.”

“Mark,” it was a half-hearted warning. She looked exhausted. Keeping up the facade must have been taking a toll on her. He wasn’t going to let it continue, and so he pressed on. 

“You’re in love with her too.”

“Mark I swear,” her tone was firmer this time, more of a growl. Again he pressed on in spite of it, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Earlier I thought, I hoped you were jealous when I,” He paused, “but it was her.” This time she cut him off.

“STOP IT!” She cried out. Her eyes filled with tears as her breathing became shallow and sobs shook through her body. He reached out and pulled her into his arms, and she allowed it. Maybe he had missed his moment with her but they still had a connection, she still cared for him as he cared for her and maybe love was just a delusion. A lie they had told each other in the aftermath of Derek’s departure. “There is something wrong with me Mark,” Addison sobbed. Tears soaked through the shoulder of his jacket and he simply squeezed her back in response. 

“Plenty of women are bisexual Addison, there’s nothing wrong with you.” His words were meant to soothe her but the effect was the opposite of what he had intended.

“I filed for divorce. I signed the papers and everything this time.” Her voice cracked and he knew she was headed for disaster. Her breathing was shallow, and she was visibly trembling in a way he’d only seen when Amelia had wrapped Derek’s car around a pole. “My husband was in the OR next to a bomb,” the words passed through the redhead’s lips in a calm even tone. DANGER! flashed through his mind at her tone. 

The story had made its way east, but he didn’t know all the details and he was afraid of what was going to happen when he did. Addison chuckled darkly, “My husband could have blown up, and I was scared for her.” Her eyes locked on his again. They stood there in the elevator frozen staring at one another as if Mark hadn’t just flown across the country to bring her home, as if her marriage wasn’t crumbling, as if she hadn’t just signed the divorce papers because she and her husband were in love with the same woman. “How fucked up is that?” He didn’t have an answer. His silence must have been inappropriate because when she continued gone was the calm even tone and the dark humor. It was replaced with incomprehensible pieces. “Wanted to comfort her” “he came talked about their last kiss” “thought I couldn’t hear” “things were better before she knew I existed” “I kissed her” “I should have,” “I can’t.” 

“You don’t have to Addison,” he whispered as he pulled her close once again. He placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip, keeping her close but not too close. “Deep breaths Addie,” he whispered as he inhaled with her. Each breath shook for a moment and then two until her body calmed. He knew she hadn’t wanted to cry, or shake or break, but she was on the edge and she felt like falling.

“Over 3 billion women on this planet and it’s her. Why her?” She pleaded.

“I can’t answer that Addie.” She threw herself into his shoulder and he pressed a kiss to her temple. He wanted nothing more than to make this better for her, but there was nothing he could do if she was in love with the other woman.

“How do I make it stop?” She pulled away from him again her eyes fixed on his with that faraway look that worried him. His lack of response was the wrong one once again. “I can’t just sleep with half the city like you.” Her words were accusatory and he deserved that, but there was no bite to them. “I just want it to stop.” 

“If you really want me to go back to New York you’re doing a terrible job of convincing me.” Her words scared him and he moved to grab her chin,“I will not leave you like this Addison.” He was terrified that she would hurt herself if he let her out of his sight.

“I’ve thought about it,” she whispered. “I work in a hospital, there are drugs, scalpels, I could drive my car into the bay,” she trailed off and Mark was certain that she had never voiced those thoughts before and maybe she scared herself by saying it all out loud, because in the next breath she whimpered “I need help Mark.”

“Anything you need, I’m here,” he breathed as he squeezed her hands in his own.


End file.
